Change
by liquidzilla
Summary: The end! I hope you liked it! Please R&R! Rating: T for moderate violence!
1. Chapter 1

**Change**

_**I own none of the characters in this fan fiction. I do however own the bit from the book at the start of this chapter. I also own the account to publish this on the internet! The power! Anyways, enjoy and please read and review. This is dedicated to all my friends! You know who you are! tishu, hellsingandinuyasharock and katsuro.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**ZELL**

_**When things don't go our way,**_

_**All we can do,**_

_**Is to change them as much as we can,**_

_**For better or worse.**_

**I closed the book slowly, the last line ringing in my mind. I smiled slightly as I thought it over, wondering if it was true and we could in fact change our futures.**

**There was a knock at the door and I tried to clear my thoughts before I went to answer it. I walked out of my bedroom and into the plain white room where I spent most of my time. **

**There was a desk in the corner with a chair pushed under it at an almost-but-not-quite-straight angle. A dull red couch covered the other wall, it looked as old as it was.**

**I took the door handle in my hand and turned it smoothly. It made a soft click and the door was free of its hold. On the other side there was a tall man, who I knew within a second of seeing him.**

**His hair was light blonde and was kept relatively short. His skin was pale, making his scar on his forehead stand out. The long white coat he wore drifted around his ankles like a gown. A sneer was fixated on his face, making it seem mocking.**

**I glared at him and went to close the door, but I had let my grip loosen and his boot had found its way onto my carpet and was now blocking the door. Now that option was gone I turned and walked towards my bedroom, content to let him stay in the living room so long as he was well away from me.**

"**Hey, chicken." Seifer's mocking voice rang in my ears as he followed me in. It made me want to turn and break his teeth.**

"**I'm not a chicken." I hissed, my gloved hands tightening into fists. I wanted him to go, to just leave me alone.**

**The man laughed cruelly and I shuddered. "Sure, what ever chicken-wuss." I heard him flop down on the sofa. Not gently, but like he was trying to break it in one movement and make it seem like an accident. **

**I was really tempted to hurt him, or give him a piece of my mind. Instead I walked to my bedroom and slammed the door shut in one swift movement. I lent against the door just in case that idiot decided he wanted in.**

**I listened carefully at the door, waiting to hear his footsteps approaching. I heard nothing. Curious as I was I wasn't about to go out there and have to face him. It wasn't that I was scared, oh no, I just didn't want to get into trouble for kicking his ass.**

**I waited there, just stood still, for around ten minutes. I was getting agitated now, waiting around wasn't my thing. He had probably left now anyways. Why would he wait this long otherwise? He had probably sneaked out to see how long I stayed in here without realising. **

**Well screw him! I needed out of this stupid room now. It's way too small to stay in for hours.**

**I burst out of the box room and looked around. Seifer was gone. Just as I thought. I sighed and turned around, now I felt tired, I wish I could make up my mind.**

**I didn't bother to close the door and flopped down on my bed. I wasn't feeling too good anyway. My eyes closed slowly and I let sleep take me.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SQUALL**

**I slumped down on the sofa next to Rinoa. A frown was forming on my face and I tried not to let her see my stress. Her arms took me around my waist, but I didn't try and return the hug.**

**My mind kept wandering back to this morning. I had been sitting with Rinoa in the cafeteria when Seifer had come waltzing in like he owned the place. Next thing I know he sits down next to me and his hands are crawling like insects all over my body.**

**I shook my head at the memory and put my arm around the girls thin shoulders. I wasn't going to let Seifer ruin my day.**

"**Squall? Are you ok?" Rinoa smiled up at me, "Is there something bothering you?"**

**I shook my head once more, showing that nothing was. My eyes then drifted to the coffee machine in the corner of my room. I untangled myself from the blue clothed girl and headed over to it. Coffee always made me feel better.**

"**I'm going out later, ok sweetie?" Rinoa asked me, well more like told me. "I'll be back late so don't wait up for me."**

**Always the same thing every night. What was so good about going out and then coming back just to wake up feeling like you have the flu? I didn't see the point.**

"**Okay." I muttered back at her. Hey, if the worst came to the worst I could hang out with one of my other friends. It wasn't like she was the only one I could have fun with.**

**I returned to the squishy blue couch and sat down carefully, trying not to spill the burning hot liquid. This was apparently a cute thing to do because Rinoa lent over and took my lips in hers before I could even try the black stuff I had made. I didn't mind though, I could always warm it up later.**

**My tongue was taken into her mouth and then my hands started to rub up and down her arms, well not just her arms. I ignored the coffee as it fell to the floor and spilled out into an almost blood-like pool.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ZELL**

**My eyes snapped open and I sat up sharply. I could hear, no sense, something close to me. I could hear the deep heavy breathing of what ever it was. I looked around, trying to see in the almost pitch darkness. Damn, I couldn't see a thing. **

**I heard, what sounded like, a foot land near by and I turned, my fists raised. Nothing. Maybe it was my imagination then.**

**I sighed and got out from the blanket which hand now entwined itself around me. I opened the door to my room and walked out dressed in nothing more than a pair of boxers.**

**The room was dark and empty looking. Rooms always seemed bigger in the dark. Suddenly a shadowy hands landed on the blonde fighters shoulder.**

**My eyes opened wide in fear and surprise. Then I screamed before even thinking, "SEIFER! HELP ME!" I wriggled out of the strong grip, tears forming in my eyes.**

"**Zell... it's ok." A familiar voice spoke softly, "It's me. It's Seifer." The figure held out it's hands, "I'm sorry for scaring you."**

**I froze then began to laugh softly. I was laughing from shock and relief, maybe embarrassment about called out the mans name. But I didn't care, not one bit.**

**As I fell into his arms I wondered why he was still here and why he was being so kind to me. Then my eyes closed and the shaking in my body slowed down to nothing.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SQUALL**

"**Squall?"**

"**Yeah?"**

"**I'm going out now, you ok by yourself sweetie?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**See you soon!"**

"**Bye."**

**The door shut gently, the lock sliding into place automatically. I was sprawled out on the couch, a rare smiled plastered on my face.**

**I had cleaned up the coffee a little while before and now had a towel placed on the damp carpet. It was dark out and even the moon was missing, covered by a blanket of cloud. I heard the screams and laughs of the students outside, getting ready for a night of fun and relaxation. **

**I sighed and reached for the phone. If Zell was in I could go and hang around with him, I kind of felt lonely tonight.**

**The phone rang, but no one picked up. I tried again and there was still no answer. That was really unlike Zell. Normally he would have told me if he was going out and he never let the phone ring and ring like that, he said it disturbed the programs he watched.**

**No, it would be unplugged or he would have picked up. I wasn't normally one to worry, but there was a nagging feeling in my stomach. **

**Without thinking it through I grabbed my coat and headed out the door, slamming in closed. I strode down the corridor as fast as I could, I wanted to see what Zell was doing.**

**I stopped outside his room door. The lights were off, but I could hear breathing. Harsh and loud in the main room. I froze when I heard the voice, that voice which muttered "Zell."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Oh my! I seemed to have finished this chapter XD**_

_**I hope you enjoyed it. If you did R&R then I will type up the next one!**_

_**PS I take ages updating so don't bug me about it :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Change**

**Chapter 2**

_**HEY! Hello, how are you all? I like this fan fiction so I'm planning on writing it faster! (that means slowly but not as slow as the others XD)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy VIII, wish I did though.**_

_**Dedicated to all my friends and loyal readers! I'm not posting all your names.**_

_**Oh! This chapter will contain very slight innuendos just to tell you. Sorry that there's no yaoi:) Enjoy!**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**SEIFER**

_**I felt you weeping in my arms,**_

_**I felt your heart beat next to mine,**_

_**I heard your laughter,**_

_**Then I realised.**_

**I held Zell and smiled slightly, not my usual sneer. I wrapped my long coat around him as he began to shiver from the cold room, I then realised that he wasn't wearing much. His body pressed against mine as I carried him to the sofa, unsure of what else to do.**

**I placed him down gently and he smiled up at me. It was so cute that I almost kissed him, but I was straight so I didn't. Then his eyes slid closed and he began to breathe softly. I felt a tightness in my chest which was unfamiliar and made me feel so very happy. My breathing doubled its pace, becoming louder and harder.**

"**Zell..." I muttered, not wanting him to fall asleep out in his living room. "Zell..."**

**I froze when I heard footsteps, loud and fast retreating away from the door. I paused and ran to open it only to find no one in sight.**

**I turned back and shut the door slowly. Zell was now sitting up with my coat wrapped around him like a blanket, rubbing the sleep from his eyes like a small child.**

"**What was it Seifer?" He asked in a sleepy voice.**

"**No one." I whispered.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SQUALL**

**What the hell had I just heard going on in Zell's room!**

**I shook my head as I walked down the corridor. I needed to know before my imagination began to make up little stories that would make me think that something was...**

**I began to jog. I had to concentrate on something else other than that. Yes, I could think about the up coming missions I had to hand out. I could go back to my office and...Damn it!**

**Why did these thought keep coming into my head? Why was it always Zell and Seifer together, calling out for each other, touching each other.**

**I rounded the corner and almost ran into a shorter man. He caught me as I began to fall, his hands gripping my arms tight.**

"**Whoa there!" The man yelled in surprise, "Watch were yer goin'"**

**I looked up at him, my normal expression lost to embarrassment. "Uh, sorry." I muttered, my arms pulling free from his grasp.**

**He smiled slightly, "That's alright." He ran a hand through his shoulder length, deep green hair, "It's not like it was yer fault or nothin'"**

**I nodded, my eyes lost in his black coat that swirled around his ankles. He had black leather boots that had been pulled up to the knees of his black trousers and gloves to match. His top was the only piece of clothing that wasn't black, it was a deep blue.**

"**Well, be seein' ya!" He waved as he walked past me.**

**I just stood there and stared at the spot he had been standing in. My mind was horribly blank. I smiled and whispered, "You too." Before heading off to my room.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEIFER**

**I sat at my table in the cafeteria, my face unusually happy. No one sat next to me, not that I cared, and my eyes were fixed on a certain small blonde fighter.**

**Then Squall came in, his usual cold self, and sat next to Zell. I noticed that the brown haired man was strangely pale for once.**

**I thought he had looked a little sleep deprived, but you can never tell with Squall. He glanced over at me and turned away quickly, acting strangely unsure of himself. If I hadn't known better I would have thought he was scared of me, but that would never happen.**

**When Zell began a one sided conversation with the brunette I turned back and looked at my plate. The food wasn't really appealing to me, I hadn't been hungry all day.**

**Another man entered the hall and sat on the far end of my table. He was dressed mostly in black and it made me want to laugh. He was a wanna-be-cool-guy and you could tell.**

**I peeled my eyes away from him and looked back at Zell, who was eating a hotdog as per usual. Squall just stared blankly past him, no plate in front of him. Selphie and Rinoa had joined them and Irvine was in the queue to buy his dinner.**

**I turned back to see the man dressed in black had gone from the cafeteria.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SQUALL**

**My mind was focused on that man and I didn't know why. It really bugged me. Rinoa was talking to me about something or other, but I wasn't really listening to her.**

**I noticed her sit down and stop talking after a while and turned to face her. She had a frown on her face and she looked annoyed.**

"**What's with you today Squall?" Rinoa pouted, "I'm trying to talk to you and you're not even listening to me."**

"**Sorry Rinoa." I muttered.**

**She sighed and smiled, "It's ok squall, I can't stay mad at you." She placed a delicate hand on mine, "I was talking about where we should go this weekend. I mean, it would be fun to do something all together for once."**

"**Hmmm, yeah it would." I replied without really listening, all I heard was go and fun.**

"**I'm glad you agree," The brunette smiled, "I have to go and check on something, I'll be back soon ok?"**

"**Sure." I said after her.**

**Selphie looked strangely at me after that conversation, that is until she saw Irvine coming over. Then she went all hyper like normal. **

**Zell looked annoyed at me and it was then I realised I had been ignoring him.**

"**What was that?" I asked him.**

"**Nothing." He muttered and walked away looking wounded.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SEIFER**

**I followed Zell out of the cafeteria, mainly because he looked like Squall had slapped him or something and I wanted to know what happened. I wasn't worried.**

**I had to jog to keep up with him, he was quick for a short guy.**

"**Zell? You ok?" I asked from his left.**

"**I'm fine Seifer." He answered in an almost angry voice.**

"**Are you _sure_? You seem angry."**

"**I said I'm _fine_!"**

"**Oh _really_?"**

"**YES!"**

**I grinned and was quiet, content that I had annoyed him enough. The small fighter carried on for a while before he spoke his mind.**

"**I think it was Squall outside my room last night." He spoke so quickly I had to ask him to repeat himself.**

"**Why do you think that? Was he acting strangely?"**

"**No, he just seemed far away, I mean more than normal."**

**I grinned, "And how did you notice this?"**

**The small blonde huffed, "He wasn't listening me and he wasn't paying any attention to Rinoa!"**

"**Oh." Well that did seem a bit odd, Squall ignoring Rinoa was very rare. **

"**Should we ask him?" Zell looked up at me with puppy dog eyes, I wasn't sure what he was trying to tell me.**

"**No, he'll tell us if he's bothered about me coming to see you in your room in the middle of the night for no good reason what so ever. Yeah, He'll tell us."**

**Zell frowned and we carried on walking.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Sorry! I wanted this chapter up so badly that I'm going to have to make this a three or four parter! Don't hate me! **_

_**The yaoi may be in the next chapter, or there may not be any! Who knows?**_

_**Love you guys! Till next time!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Change **

**Chapter 3**

_**Hello! Man have I missed you guys! I want to dedicate this to you all again so...Yeah, this is dedicated to you! You, my dear readers! And you, my dear friends! Heh heh heh. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Final fantasy, but if I did then I would take over the world!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**SQUALL**

**I flopped down onto my couch, making it slide back slightly on the carpet. My brown hair fell down in front of my eyes as I lent my head forwards. It was nice to be in my own house, in the quiet and away from everyone else. I didn't not like being with them, but they could be so tiring at times.**

**There was a knock at the door and I ignored it. I wanted sometime alone. But the person on the other side of the door had other plans and just knocked harder and faster.**

**Getting to my feet I walked over to the door, ready to give that person hell if they didn't have a good reason for the intrusion. I grabbed the handle and tugged the door open. I was thrown back as a body connected with mine.**

**I gasped, but wasn't even aloud to do that. Lips clasped around mine and we fell back onto my sofa. I got a grip of myself and grabbed the other persons broad shoulders. I pushed them off me onto the floor and sat there gasping for breath.**

**I sent a death glare to the person on my floor, which I now realised was a man and that just made me madder. He turned to face me, his eyes wet with tears. When I realised who it was I froze. It was that guy from before.**

**The man was dressed differently from before. He had a tight black top on and black jeans that flopped over his boots. His green hair hung over his eyes. His eyes which I hadn't notice before. They were amazingly blue, like the ocean.**

**He stood up, no real expression on his face as he turned. I couldn't tell if he was upset or angry. Or something else? I jumped to my feet.**

"**Sorry." It was the first thing to come into my confused brain.**

**He made an incomprehensible noise and headed for the door. I watched him go, knowing I might never see him again, but my legs wouldn't move.**

**The door clicked shut softly and the tension that had been holding me up left with him. I fell to the floor and began to shiver. I was so foolish to let him leave.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SEIFER**

**I looked around the classroom, terribly bored. My head was rested on my hands and I had a really annoying headache.**

**Zell had been ignoring me since this morning because I took the last hotdog from the stand and ate it in front of him. It wasn't my fault that he was slow and hadn't asked for any. Well, ok he had asked, but I thought he had already had lunch and I was really hungry. It's not my fault for getting hungry is it?**

**My head pounded as the teacher rambled on about something or other, I hadn't been listening from the start. I knew it was near the end of the lesson, but time seemed to mock me and I could swear that the hands on the clock had stopped.**

**Then, the bell rang and I stood up like all the other students. I almost ran out the door in relief, but managed to keep a respectful, if hurried, pace.**

**I headed straight for my room in hope of some time alone before my next lesson. The corridor was packed with future seeD's, most of them laughing or talking or trying to make as much noise as possible. I turned to the corridor that lead to the dorms. It was empty which was only natural for the time of the day and the weather. It had been boiling the past few days and everyone seemed to want to get as tanned or burned as they possibly could.**

**I pushed my door open, I never really bothered to lock it if I was only going out for a lesson. The sunlight was coming strong through the feeble blinds. My room was pretty much empty except for the necessities like a sofa and a fridge. **

**I walked over to my bedroom, sudden tiredness swarming my body like ant on a dieing bug. Opening the door I felt a sensation that something wasn't quite right. Looking around in the gloom, I hadn't opened the curtains that morning so it was pretty dark. I jumped back as I saw a dark shadow of about the size of a man in the corner of the room next to my closet. I paused as it seemed to turn to face me in a slow, casual manner. I was frozen to the spot, like ice to a stick, as the shadow man moved over to me. His arms were stretched out in my direction, hands reaching for my unprotected throat.**

**At the very last second I dropped to the floor and crawled under the bed, hoping he thought I had just vanished into thin air. I waited under there for what seemed like a lifetime before I heard footsteps coming closer. _No! How could he find me! I had been quiet hadn't I? Damn, now I had to work out how to get passed him..._**

"**Hey!" I almost smiled in relief as I heard the familiar voice of Zell, "Seifer? Hey! Where are you?" I crawled out from under the bed, a plan forming in my mind.**

"**Hey!" I grabbed the fighter's ankles and pulled them from under him. **

"**Hey there Zell." I smirked, "Have a fun trip?"**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SQUALL**

**I looked up from my huddled position on the carpet as the door opened. I winced as it slammed shut. _I wouldn't be that guy would it? come to get revenge for being rejected? I didn't think right then I could defend myself against another guy_...Wait, why was I thinking like this? I could just tell him to get lost...**

"**Hey Squall." I jumped up as Rinoa entered the room and embraced my unsteady form. "Hoe was it without me? You weren't too bored I hope?"**

"**No, fine." I muttered, trying to concentrate on balancing after getting a head rush from standing up so fast.**

"**That's good."**

"**..."**

"**I had a great time, thanks for asking."**

"**Oh, sorry."**

"**No problem." **

**She smiled and sat at the sofa.**

"**No one came by then?" She asked after a moment of silence in which I just stood there, looking away from her.**

_**Oh no, what should I say? 'Yes, some guy with green hair came by. He tried to rape me!' No way was I gonna say that!**_

"**Why do you ask?"**

"**No reason, is there anything wrong with me asking?" She looked at me sceptically. **

"**N..no. No one came by."**

"**Oh...ok." She patted the fabric of the sofa next to her, indicating for me to sit down there.**

"**Were you expecting anyone?" I asked as I sat next to her.**

"**Nope. Just wondering."**

"**Ok."**

**We sat in an uncomfortable silence for a moment before the girl looked at me, smiled then hugged me tightly. "I missed you Squall, even for that length of time, it was too long."**

**I smiled gently back at her, "And I you Rinoa."**

**She cuddled up to me, like a cat seeking heat from it's master. I turned the TV on and flicked through the channels, hoping for an entertaining show or a film that Rinoa enjoyed. I couldn't seem to find any, but at the last moment a film I recognised appeared on the screen and I heard Rinos squeak in excitement.**

"**Do you remember this film Squall? Its the first one we saw together." She huddled closer to me, if that was possible, and watched the screen intently as if trying to remember how she had first watched it with me.**

**I stayed silent and let her enjoy the movie, occasionally stroking her hair with my hand when I got a little bored.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Sorry it isn't as long as all the other chapters ; I hope you enjoyed it just as much though :D_ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Change**

**Chapter 4**

_**Yes! It has been ages I know, but I have school and I'm doing exams and all that so it's really hard to find the time to type this up ; I hope you can forgive me! I really enjoy your reviews and they're all so kind :) **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own it and I haven't played it for a while . bad me! BAD!**_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**SQUALL**

**I had left the room which Rinoa and I had slept in that night. We had stayed at my place and she had fallen asleep while the film was still running, this had given me time to think about what had happened. **

**I had met a man who seemed to like me in a way more than just a friend and I didn't think I could return the feelings, Rinoa didn't seem quite as special to me as she had done and Seifer seemed to be having problems with Zell. **

**I could worry about this later. I went and sat at the coach and turned the television on. A new flash popped up and I watched intensely as it played out.**

_**Hello and good evening viewers!**_

_**Today we have breaking news about the threat to Balamb Garden by a secret organisation without an identity as of yet. We have been investigating and one of our trusted reporters is on the scene.**_

**The picture changed to a man standing outside the Garden.**

_**Thank you. **_

_**This live broadcast is from outside the targeted Garden. As you can see it seems relatively peaceful right now, but there is unnerve in the air about it. Earlier today the Commander's secretary received a message from the opposition saying that, and I quote, **_

"**_We will do what we must to wipe you from the face of the planet. We will become the ultimate power! No Garden will stand against us!"_**

_**I can see this turning into full fledged warfare if even one foot is put out of place by either of the two. We can only hope that they will sort this problem out and prevent unnecessary loss of life.**_

**I flicked the TV off, shocked. Why hadn't I been told of this? I should have heard about it by now shouldn't I? Why hadn't my secretary informed me?**

**I paused. I didn't have time to ask these questions, I had to stop a war! Jeez! Why was it always me? No, stop asking questions! Do something! **

**I leapt up and ran for the door, only pausing to grab my jacket and shoes.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**SEIFER**

_**Light and Dark,**_

_**Good and Bad,**_

_**Life and Death,**_

_**Together we are complete.**_

**We sat on the bed together in silence. I had just recounted what I had witnessed and Zell seemed to be trying to figure it out. He looked up at me for a moment then began his explanation.**

"**Right, it could've been what you said, a guy wanting to kill you, or it could've been your imagination or possibly you are worried about something." He paused for a breath and I shook my head.**

**He smiled, "I could be right!" He shrugged, going into his 'serious mode'. "Whoever, or whatever, it is, it's dangerous. You need to watch out from now on. After all, we're probably gonna go to war soon. It could be one of the enemy."**

**I thought about this, scared at what he had said and also by the way he had said it. He had been completely serious, no joking, no smiles. I didn't show the fear on my face though.**

**Sunlight was drifting through the gaps in my curtains. It was early morning and now I realised that I hadn't slept a wink last night.**

"**Listen, chickie, I'm going to go to sleep now." I felt a little sad as the little blonde stood up and nodded, a frown on his delicate face. I wanted to add something to the sentence, it seemed empty.**

"**Seifer, I'll stay near by okay?" He smiled and I felt the pain in my chest once more, "I want to make sure that the guy doesn't come back, whoever it was." He looked at me, head on one side. "You okay?"**

"**I...I'm fine chickie..." I wanted to ask him to stay with me. I was scared, so scared. "Thanks."**

"**What for?"**

"**For...for stopping by."**

**Zell looked up and his face shone with that warming glow of a smile he had, "S'okay Seif." With that he turned once more and walked out the room, leaving me to think about what I had felt in that moment.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ZELL**

_**Dear Journal,**_

_**Seifer had seemed really odd today. I was worried, but now he seems okay. I thought I was really scared at what he had told me and the thought I might loose him. What if there is a spy? We could all be at risk now! That guy could be watching us! Man, it sucks. I thought after the fight to stop the evil sorceress that we would finally have piece, but I guess that was just my wishful thinking.**_

_**I hope I, we, can stop this. I don't want anymore people to die. The thought of one of my friends...it's too much. I will stop this! I'll get Seifer to help me when he finally wakes up. With him I could get Squall and the others to help. Together we may stand a chance.**_

_**END**_

**I put my journal on the desk in Seifer's living room and lent back in the chair. I really was worried about this. I didn't want to see anymore of the students running in terror from missiles and the like.**

**I looked up at the ceiling and then closed my eyes. I hoped and prayed that Squall would stop the war before it started, then we could carry on as normal.**

**Another thing playing on my mind was Seifer. He was starting to act differently and was looking at me more. Did I have something stuck to my back? I hoped not, but that would at least explain why he was staring over at me from the far table in the cafeteria.**

**There was a click then a beep and the intercom switched on. The noises outside died down and everyone listened to what it had to say.**

_**Students and seeD's! I am sorry for the inconvenience this may cause, but the Garden must be evacuated immediately! We have just received news that the enemy have launched missiles in our direction! Please, leave everything and get out as quickly and efficiently as you can!**_

**The voice died out and there was silence. Then, screams and shouts as the student went into panic and ran for the exits. **

**I sat for a moment, stunned, and a lump rose in my throat Then ran into Seifer's room to warn him.**

"**Seifer!" I yelled and pounced on his bed, shaking him awake. "Seifer we gotta get outta here now!" He rolled over sleepily.**

"**Wh...what is it Zell?"**

"**Seifer!" I yelled right in his ear, making his eyes snap open. **

"**What!" He yelled back.**

"**They...the Garden! Missiles!" His face went pale and then he nodded. **

**We got to our feet and ran into the rapidly empting corridor.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Sorry this took so long and sorry it's so short, but I wanted to get it out soon!**_

_**Oh! What will happen? Find out in the next and final chapter of Change!**_

_**Please R&R!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Change**

**Chapter 5**

_**Yes, I am typing my fan fictions a lot more now aren't I? XD I only wish my ideas would come together far more smoothly than they have done for this story :/ Ah well, enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own FFVIII Blah blah blah **_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**SEIFER**

**Pain,**

**Torment,**

**Fire,**

**War!**

**I woke as Zell shook me and then yelled in my ear.**

"**Seifer!"**

"**What?!"**

"**They... the Garden! Missiles!" I got to my feet at his words and together we ran to the door. By the time we opened it the corridor was pretty much silent. Ever person inside the Garden had run for their lives, knowing that to stay was suicide.**

**We didn't stop to see if the student had heard the announcement. We knew that most would be in class and the rest would have been outside. The sun was high in the sky now and it was an exceptionally warm day. No one would have suspected an attack on such a day, but it had happened. We had been threatened by these people before and paid them no real attention, never thought it would affect us personally.**

**Zell and I turned into the main hallway and ran to the exit. We were almost there when the little idiot stopped. **

"**Do...do you think the others heard that?" He questioned me, his eyes filled with worry.**

"**Yes Chickie, now let's get outta here!"**

**He didn't seem sure so I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door, "It's okay, they heard it." He nodded and we left the building.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**SQUALL**

**I stopped as I reached my office and opened the door. I walked straight over to the intercom and told the students and seeD's to evacuate the building. I then looked to my secretary's desk. I gasped.**

**There was a trail of crimson leading from the door to her desk and on the chair behind... I stepped closer, my eyes dry, but my heart aching as I saw her poor, poor form. She was barely recognisable now. Her face was...her body...the blood was everywhere.**

**I pulled a sheet from one of the drawers and draped it across her. I knew she was dead just by looking at her. The pools of blood on the floor and desk was a good indication too. **

**There was only one explanation that had entered my head. Assassins. That was what it had to be! I looked around, realising just how easy it would've been to kill me at that moment. I felt defenceless. I had forgotten my blade when I had ran here. Had they planned this?**

**I noticed something by the curtain and my entire form froze in surprise, shock and confusion. There was a man standing there. His face was hidden from my view and I could only tell he was male by his physic.**

**The Assassin stepped from the shadows and I felt anger boil within me. I wanted to run at him and to kill him in that moment, but common sense stopped me before I ran into my death. My eyes spun across his form, picking up the long curved knife held in his right hand, and the blood dripping onto the carpet leaving a deep dark stain.**

**I stepped back, away from him. His eyes, his hair. I could see them all now. I knew this man, I knew him and I hadn't stopped him. The green haired man from before...the one who had kissed me.**

"**Who are you?" I spat out the words, hating the fact I had to speak to him.**

**He smiled at me, the smiled that he had show me before.**

"**Tell me!" I was having trouble not yelling.**

**Once more, just a smile, this time showing his teeth, his eyes practically glowed against the dark curtain.**

"**I wont say it again, tell me who you are!" **

**Still smiling he lift his index finger and motioned for me to be quiet. I paused as he cupped a hand to his ear. I listened, a feeling of dread coming over me as I heard what he had. The sound of something coming, something flying fast towards me.**

"**N...no!" I looked at him, wanting to stay and to find out who he was. Should I stay? He held out a hand. A hand I could take. I could join with him and fight him or love him or I could flee.**

**I looked behind me at the desk where her body lay under the cover. I knew what I had to do. **

"**I'm sorry, but I will have to..." He seemed to understand and nodded to show this. "Why wont you talk to me?" He shook his head and smiled. I didn't understand, but I knew it didn't matter anymore.**

**I took up the pair of scissors on the desk and snapped them so they were separated into one blade per handle. It would act like a knife. I looked at him, my eyes filling with tears as I began to run, the sound of missiles flying towards me ringing in my ears.**

**He stepped to one side and caught my arm as I turned to attack once more and then he drew his knife back. I took a breath and ducked below the knife as if swung where my throat had been moments before.**

**I caught his foot with mine and pulled it out to the side making him loose his balance temporarily. With his side left open and my arm released I plunged the blade into his ribs, not high enough to hit his heart, but deep enough to cause blood to spurt out and splash across my face and body.**

**The assassin jumped back, a look of surprise on his face as he held the wound. He looked at me and then smiled once more, raising his hand to his mouth and licking the blood from his fingers. I was stunned at how he didn't fall, didn't collapse from the pain I had dealt him.**

**I paused, wary. He took this as a moment of weakness, giving him time to rush forwards and strike at me again. I coughed and looked down as I felt warmth on my stomach. **

**Blood soaked through my plain white top, like a wine stain on a marble surface. My heart missed a beat in shock. The assassin twisted the knife and then pulled it out. I coughed again, my mind frozen in a sudden realisation of what was happening. He had...blood...white...black...white.**

**I didn't feel my body fall. My eyes had already closed. I didn't even hear the explosion of a hundred missiles hitting the room I had been standing in moments before.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ZELL**

**I knew someone was missing as we gathered our group together. The teachers counted their students and the seeD's joined into their friendship groups to make sure each of them was out of the building. Many of the student groups were crying and most of the seeD groups were looking sombrely at the Garden, their home.**

**Seifer was looking around for the rest of our friends and his. We had already found Selphie, Irvine and Quistis. The others soon joined with us and now the only one to come was Squall. I knew he would make sure everyone had made it out, but he was taking an awfully long time.**

"**Zell," Seifer's voice had no humour in it for once, "Please don't worry, I'm sure he's come out and is looking for us right now.**

"**Yeah," I nodded, reassuring myself that our commander was fine.**

"**Yeah! He's always trying to make us worry!" Selphie's usually fun filled voice came out empty and confused. She chuckled nervously.**

**Then there was silence. We turned to see what had happened and saw all the Garden's students and seeD's looking up at the sky, mouths open in shock.**

**Flying as fast as the eyes could follow were about one hundred missiles. Whoever had fired these certainly wanted us dead.**

**All the thousands of pairs of eyes followed them as they plunged down in slow motion to the Garden. We were close enough to feel the heat as explosions turned into fires and debris was thrown out. Luckily we were far enough from the Garden to be in any risk of being crush underneath rocks, so we stood stock still and watched.**

**It was like seeing your home being destroyed by a thousand GF's, but much more eye-catching. The explosions died out and the fire began to burn brightly as the sun began to set. My eyes were lost in it's destructive beauty, my mind was lost in worry and sadness.**

"**I...I don't see Squall." Rinoa's voice hit my ears and I jumped.**

"**Neither do I,"**

"**Me neither!" **

**Panic struck us all at once and we looked around desperately.**

"**No..." I couldn't bare the thought of what...what could've happened to him. "It...can't be true...not Squall!" I exploded into tears.**

**Arms came around me and I hugged that person back. It was Seifer, I could tell by his sweet smell. He hugged me tightly, my face buried in his coat.**

"**Don't worry Zell," His voice was chocked and pleading, "Please don't cry."**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Well! It's over :( I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction! Please read and review!**_


End file.
